bignatefandomcom-20200213-history
Chad Applewhite
Chad Applewhite''' (born October 4, 2001) is one of Nate's good friends. Chad is a short, chubby kid with red hair and freckles. Chad is obsessed with eating lots of foods.' Appearances ''In Big Nate in A Class By Himself: Nate, Francis and Teddy sit with him during lunch because their table was stolen by Chester. Nate accidently calls him Todd. ''In Big Nate Strikes Again: Chad is on Nate's fleeceball team. ''In Big Nate On a Roll: In'' Big Nate On a Roll'', Chad is in the Timber Scout group Nate is in. ''In Big Nate Goes For Broke: In this book, Chad has his bigger role than usual. He is a member of the cartooning club like Nate, Francis, Teddy, Artur and Dee Dee. He and the cartooning club figure out ways to beat Jefferson. He also breaks his tailbone. ''In Big Nate Flips Out: Chad makes a minor appearance in this book. He is seen partaking in the Trivia Contest with Nate, Francis, Teddy and Dee Dee. He specializes in breakfast, lunch and dinner. ''In Big Nate in the Zone'' Chad has a major role in this continuation of Big Nate. He is, for the first time, shown to have a crush on Maya, and he appears very often in this book. Trivia *He has an obession with eating and food. (His last name is also ''Apple''white.) *He was named Brad in 1999. *Chad is a common character in the Big Nate series. *In Big Nate Goes For Broke, he is said to be the smallest kid in school. *In Big Nate Goes For Broke, he breaks his tailbone after slipping on ice. *He read a book about world records. *He is a member of the cartooning club. *Chad's last name is Applewhite, due to the fact because while Lincoln Peirce was doing information on Nate's baseball team (and Chad is on it), his last name was put on the back of his uniform, so Lincoln Peirce chose Appplewhite because it was old-fashioned like, and innocent, like Chad. This was taken from the Big Nate website. *In Big Nate Flips Out, it is revealed he is afraid of snakes, clowns, and yogurt. *It is seen that Chad's mother is very protective of her son. *Chad's doctor's name is Dr. Krensky. *He is on Francis' Factoids. * He has never been mad,except in Big Nate In The Zone when Marcus was teasing him * for some reason now his appearance is much larger. Maybe it could be that Nate cared about him more. * He looks like Liam from Big Nate Great Mind Think Alike. He has the same hair style, freckles, and hair color and chubbiness. * Chad is no longer the smallest kid in school since Breckenridge Puffington III moved in. (Breckenridge has been shown to be much smaller than Chad) Gallery HNI 0028.JPG|Chad complimenting Nate's comic. HNI 0026.JPG|Chad bruised his tailbone. Applewhite blog - Copy.jpg HNI 0047.jpg HNI 0044.jpg Chad.png|Chad's bear winter jacket from 12/6/13. Category:Characters Category:Friends of Nate Category:Males